


Song of Thra

by Firestartwriter22



Category: The Dark Crystal, The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Drama, I love those type of relationship, Love, Multi, Random OC, Sibling Love, Skeksis/Gelfling, The dark crystal - Freeform, Twin gelflings, Young Skeksis oc, the dark crystal age of resistance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestartwriter22/pseuds/Firestartwriter22
Summary: Everything and everyone is connected. Some say that there is no beginning and no end of life and death. Some say that Death is a cruel joke and love is an unexplainable thing that is worth feeling.But that doesn't mean that love is without sacrifice and trials.





	Song of Thra

**Author's Note:**

> There will be Spoilers that will begin around in the scenes of Episode 2 so please be aware of the spoiler if you haven't seen the TV show first.
> 
> Fleur, Xion, SkekAs are my three OC's in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

Another growl escapes the Emperor throat as the tip of his main claw tap against the golden plates of his throne. His muscles tense and his breathing wheezing as thousands of thoughts swirl around his mind. Many worries and even more worrying ideas sprout inside of his mind. The Stonewood warrior and one of the castle guard, Rian escape with the vile of essence. Their sinful actions now out in the countryside. Threatening to spill their awful secret to bring their downfall. 

No more essence that was stolen and the scientist machine broken. That useless scientist. He snarls in his mind. He panted more heavily in anger.

“You seem distressed, emperor” SkekSil voice broke him from his dreadful thoughts “Perhaps some pleasant distractions would be good, yes?” SkekSil hums. 

Emperor SkekSo looks over at his counselor “yes…yes.” He wheezed out. Some good distraction would be good. To distract himself from this dreadful mess. To distracted himself from the feeling of his muscles growing more weaker by the moment.

“Musicians!” Chamberlain turn to the Podlings musicians “Play for your Emperor!”

Podlings rush at the command. Gears grind on the machine and ready to play their instrument for their emperor.  
Emperor grunt at the loud music ranging in his ears. His eardrums ringing loudly by the loud bounding of the drums, raising his arm to cover his earhole “Quieter, Quieter!” He shouts out. Chamberlin hushes the Podlings. The Podling quieten down their loud musician.

“Good…good.” Emperor panted, felt his thought sooth down as he continues to distract himself with the music. But as he continues to listen, his nerve spike. These podlings keep playing wrong notes and wrong tones. With every wrong note or out of tune spike his nerves more and more. Clenching onto his staff, he growls “Ahhh! Enough!” he roars. Stopping the Podlings at their music.

“My lord, Does the musicians not please you?” Chamberlin bow lightly at his emperor with a questionable look  
“Yes…Their music is rubbish” he grumbles. The podlings gasp and turn to one another by his insult. 

Chamberlain hums by his emperor words and smiles widely “How about we bring our Songbird to sing for you, Hm? To sooth your nerves” he suggested. Seeing the emperor eyes spark when Chamberlain suggested.

“Yes…Bring her. Bring her now!”

“Hmmmmmmm…Your command will be brought in your wishes, my emperor” Chamberlin hums, bowing to his emperor before turning and exiting the throne room to fetch the Songbird.

Fleur giggles as she flaps her large butterfly wings, creating a big gush of wind that made her speed faster between the bells. The feeling of the gush of wind rushes through her hair, her breads dancing with the wind as she flies. Sounds of running footsteps chase after her and loud panting and grunting. 

Landing to the ground one of the wooded planks. She turns around as a wheezing SkekAs. Discomforting sounds of wheezing whistle breath through the whole on his beak  
“You…Need…to stop…Being fast” SkekAs panted, bending down to place his hands on his low knees. Fleur chuckles and walks over to her Skeksis friend “Sorry SkekAs, I couldn’t help myself. I…got ahead of myself. Besides, what’s the fun being slow?” She giggles. SkekAs nods, he felt his lungs burn more then usual as he felt himself sit down on the blank. His breathing shallow and whistling by the large hole on his beak. 

“yeah…Yeah…”

Fleur blinks when she notices how the breath hiccupped and his chest raise and low in slow motion. Her winds folded in as she walks over to her friend, tilt her head in worry and sits beside him “Are you alright…you been…more tired then usual” Fleur ask, placing a hand on his thick, black clothed covering his thin arm. 

SkekAs turn his head over to Fleur and look at her hand. Her small and gentle hand holding his arm. A soft warmth spread from his cheeks and bite on his tongue as he returns his gaze over to Fleur, his tail curls over awkwardly.

“I-I am fine…Don-Don’t worry ab-about me…I…haven’t gotten sleep lately” SkekAs answers. Lying through his teeth. His wings on his back tuck in tightly. Fleur stare at his face. She can tell he was lying to her about something…Something was wrong. She could feel it right at her very core. 

Fleur sighs through her nose and place the back of her hand on his scar up cheek “Alright…But SkekAs…you know you can tell me anything…Ok? You do worry me sometimes” She mumbled out. Still keeping her worry gaze up at SkekAs even as he averted his eyes. His fingered claws ridging against one another, each claw pitter patter by every click. His movement shifted on the blank making the blank creak eerily in the silence. SkekAs return his gaze down to Fleur hand. He stares at it closely. At every curve and smooth bud of her hand. But what distracted her from the smoothness was at the end of her delicate fingers where sharp, ingrown claws.

SkekAs eyes harden slightly, his eyes narrow irritate. 

SkekMal…. She spends way too much with that brute. That savage, that vile beast. The one that holds her affections for. When he first notices those sharp claws. She told him she grows them out to match SkekMal’s so she can climb just like him.  
That made him feel sick to his stomach. That SkekMal is corrupting her purity. He hates the Hunter as much as he fears him, like the rest of his kind rightfully should. 

Fleur open her mouth to say more. But she closes more mouth and look down. She can’t push him with telling her what’s wrong. He is just learning how to social with others and she knows he get anxious easily. She didn’t want to push him. 

Removing her hand from SkekAs and stand up. SkekAs turn his head watching her fix her hair and breads “ Well…If you say your alright SkekAs…you are alright…But remember if you have anything in your mind, so you can tell me if you like” She said with a soft smile. Her eyes shine through the sunlight of the three brothers. The Bellringer looks up at his Gelfling friend and smiles softly “yeah…Ok, friend”  
“Well…I’m going to go to-

“Songbird!”

Chamberlin voice erupt from under them and SkekAs jump by this sound. He grasps at the wall of wood beside him and curl within the darkness. His tail flick and curl as Fleur look down. 

“Songbird! You are summoned by the emperor!” Chamberlin chimed again, the Chamberlin looking around the dark tower room.  
Fleur turn to SkekAs, his eyes still lock onto SkekSil with wide eyes and fearful glance in his eyes. His claws digging into the wood. Fleur sighs by SkekAs paranoid behavior, she leans down and give his nose a cheek. SkekAs see stun by the kiss for a split second as Fleur spreading her large wings and float down.

Chamberlin turn when he notices the female Gelfling floating down “Hello my lord” She bow her head. Finally landing on the stone floor. She bows with her arms out 

“Ahhh…Sonbird Fleur, took you long enough to appear before me” Chamberlin spout out, Fleur bow her head once more “I’m sorry my lord for making you wait”  
Chamberlin huffed at Fleur, staring at her with a soft glare. At the corner of his eye, he spotted some movement and turn up at the ceiling. He hums as he stares at the dark corner, he saw the movement. He smirks when he saw two glowing eyes. Ahh, SkekAs. That cowardly snigg.

“Now…Let’s not let the emperor wait any longer, Yes?” Chamberlin place a hand on Fleur shoulder, dragging her along. Fleur frowns softly and felt her wings shiver by the thin, boney hand “Y-yes, my lord”

“Good, Good Songbird” He purrs, a sickly-sweet smile spread on his beak. Fleur long ears lowers by her smile and gulps.  
Chamberlin turning to look at Bellringer seeing him staring after them with cowardly look still in his eyes. He grins widely at SkekAs before turning and leaving with the Gelfling. 

The Emperor can feel his patience draining as he taps the end of his staff on the ground. His claws tapping onto the golden plates of his throne. He perks up when Chamberlin enters the throne room with Fleur following behind him. Her head up high and back straight. 

“Emperor” Chamberlin bows to him “Here is the Songbird you seek”  
“Greetings my lord Emperor” Fleur bows her head, her wings spread slightly as she bows. Emperor stares down at the small female Gelfling. Emperor SkekSo hums. Staring at her  
“Ah, Songbird. Sing me one of your many songs” Emperor commanded. Fleur nods her head “Of course, my lord…Any in particular?”

“Anything” he simply says with a growl.  
“very well, my emperor” Any song huh? Fleur thought in her head as she looks down, her dark sea blue eyes searching around with a hum. Straightening her back. She took a deep breath and begin to sing. 

~I know you  
I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you  
That gleam in your eyes is so familiar to me~

The emperor kept his entire focus on the singing Fleur with a sigh. His swirling thoughts come to an erupted stop. The voice was enthralling, enchanting. and she sang so sweetly and smoothly. It was as if Thra was singing through her. The emperor felt himself relax. Watching intently with his grey eyes watching every detail of her form. To her dress and up to every strain of hair. His eyes trance to her face and as he looks at every detail, his eyes lock onto the Gelfling eyes. Her deep blue, almost violet color eyes stare back at him. 

~And I know it's true  
That visions are seldom what they seem~

Chamberlin turns to his emperor. Seeing him enthralled with the Songbirds singing, He huff softly. That Gelfling has a finger around him. He shouldn’t be enchanted by such small, fragile creature...However, her singing is something remarkable indeed. He will give her that.

~Hmmmmm…hmmmmm~  
But if I know you  
I know that it's true  
You'll love me at once~

Fleur close her eyes, her wings spread out widely. Exposing the thin pinkish peach color wings. The light shine through the thin flesh. Fleur clench onto her hands to keep her nerves together by two eyes staring at her. Her wings vibrate slightly, her heart beating faster by the minute. 

~The way I did  
Once upon a dream~

~Ahhh Ahhhhh-Ahh-ahhh~ Hmmmm~ Hmmm~  
But if I know you  
I know that it's true  
You'll love me at once  
The way I did  
Once upon a dream~  
Finishing her song. Fleur looks up at the two skeksis. The emperor seems to be in a daze before shaking his softly and straight up his back “Excellent Fleur…you done a marvelous show”  
Fleur bow her head “Thank you my Emperor. I am glad that my singing sooth you once more” Fleur smile at the emperor. The emperor nods his head. Fleur gulps as she felt her wings flutter nervously as the emperor kept staring down at her with a blank expression on his face “My emperor…is there anything you need…do you request another song from me?”

“No. You can now go Fleur” He wave a hand at her. Fleur nods and looks at the emperor once more. Her eyes trace into his eyes, turning away and walks out of the throne room in quick steps.

Fleur walks down the dark hallway of the castle. Her eyes averted on the ground to try to distract herself from the stress. Saying a soft hello to Gelfling solider that pass her. Fleur grip onto her purple velvet dress. Biting the inside of her cheek. She took a deep breath, feeling her chest tighten before exhaled out. 

“Ah, Hello Fleur” Fleur turns her head and smiles. Xion walks over to his sister with his own small smile. He stares at her eyes and hums “It seems that you are stress out today. You sing in front of the emperor again?”  
“Yes…I can’t never get use to sing in front of the emperor brother…even if it been years since we been here” Fleur shrug her shoulders. Walking with her brother side to side  
“I know…As I am feeling strange around them” Xion trail off. His dark blue eyes looking down. Fleur knows when he trails off with a look in his eyes that something is wrong. Fleur tilt her head up at her taller twin “Brother…what is going on? You know I don’t like how you trail off like that. Something is wrong”

Xion groan, stepping in front of Fleur with a serious look in his eyes “…There has been a murder in the castle…Rian Killed Mira”  
Fleur eyes wide “What? No, it can’t be” Fleur gasp. Reaching her hand out to cover her mouth.  
“Yes…Unfortunately”

“But…But that can’t be, Rian wouldn’t do such a thing. To someone he loves…he is our friend…he can’t possibly-

“Ordon told me his mind is infected”

“But-But you can’t possibly believe that” Fleur ask, shuddering still in shock of this news. 

“I don’t know what to believe Fleur…But if it was true that Rian truly kill Mira. I can’t allow him roam Thra…I don’t want him to hurt you” He reach his hand out and place a hand on her shoulder. Giving her shoulder a soft squeeze. Fleur looks away from Xion with a disbelieve look…No…Rian…He couldn’t have…he wasn’t a murder

“Mira…Oh Mira” She cover her eyes to hide her watering tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Xion give a sad look to his sister and reach around to hug her “I know…She was our friend…A precious friend to you, dear sister” he said comfortingly. His voice too sound he was on the verge to cry. It was rare to hear a vulnerable Xion can become. Even in front of her…

Xion pulls away from his sister and stare at her. Fleur returning his gaze with her sparkling eyes filled tears. Xion frowns deeper and looks away with a sigh “I will be leaving with Ordon to capture Rian and bring him to the castle…Let Thra have mercy for him” Xion whisper. Walking around Fleur and disappear from the corner. Fleur look on with wide eyes, steams of tears drip down her cheek and her chin. Fleur looks down and covers her eyes and shivers in sorrow. Letting soft, mumbled cries escape her hand covered mouth. 

Fleur lift her head. Looking where her brother left and begin to run quickly to the opening of the window to look out of the whole land and spread her large wings. Jumping off and flying off to get as far away from this castle as possible.


End file.
